


Cloud 9

by peenklemonade



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Early Mornings, Just Kuroo Being Head Over Heels for Hinata, M/M, Simp., stupid nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peenklemonade/pseuds/peenklemonade
Summary: 'But when he loves me, I feel like I'm floatingWhen he calls me pretty, I feel like somebodyEven when we fade eventually, I'm nothingYou will always be my favorite form of loving'Cloud 9 by Beach Bunny--------------------Just Kuroo being absolutely weak for his boyfriend, and really, who can blame him? Especially with all the good points he brings up.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	Cloud 9

Kuroo loves his boyfriend, sue him.

  
But sometimes, when he wakes up in the morning, with the sun peeking through the blinds and shining oh so perfectly on the orangenette’s features? He almost drowns in his adoration for the small boy that is occupying the other side of his bed during break.

  
His tan limbs stretched out, as if reaching for Kuroo’s embrace, and everytime he could, Kuroo always complies with their silent wishes. His lidded eyes held thick eyelashes, that would flutter as he dreamt, and his mouth was adorned with pink and plump lips, which Tetsuro kissed every moment he could.

  
Freckles spattered his cheeks, danced down his shoulders, dripped down to his back, and settled on his legs. He had an athlete's body, toned, but no matter how hard he trained, Shouyou never got the sharp edges he dreamed of, Kuroo thanked the universe every day that he didn’t.

  
Kuroo kissed his face, his favorite way to wake up his small boyfriend, and watched the boy’s nose wrinkle. Slowly, his eyes opened, making way for Kuroo to see his favorite part of his boyfriend. His eyes.

  
The pools of honey always betrayed how he felt. No matter how much he tried to act indignated, offended or annoyed by Kuroo’s teasing, they twinkled and shined in protest.

  
“Hey there.” Kuroo drawled, his voice still scratchy with sleep.

  
“Tetsuro.” Hinata murmured, trying to muster a glare, but as usual, his eyes failed him, shining with love.

  
“Good morning, kitten.”

  
Hinata groaned loudly, and flung his hand out, weakly batting the taller in the face. Kuroo’s face drew into his signature smirk, as he gazed at his lover.

  
This wasn’t just love, nor was it like any fling he had in the past. Shouyou’s presence comforted him, and the feeling of the orange haired boy in his arms was enough to soothe him of anything. The feeling of his lips on his own, the click of teeth that happened inevitably, and Shouyou’s face flushed pink afterwards. Everything about the other made him feel like he was on cloud nine. No, no, Tetsuro didn’t just love Shouyou.  
They were in love with each other, and that was all he’d ever need.


End file.
